


Saturated Sunshine

by Avionic



Category: Free!
Genre: I just felt like writing, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Suicide, This is really sad, This is set after the Eternal Summer OVA, but i love sounagi so much it hurts, it's shit tbh, nobody would really care tbh, self-harm mention, this is for my own benefit really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avionic/pseuds/Avionic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke hates noise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturated Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if you guys are going to like it but here it is.

Sousuke hates noise.

In fact he hates noise so much that the hate is unfortunately transferred onto the bearer of the noise, so much so that it had taken him awhile to warm up to Momo when he first met him. The damn lad couldn't keep his mouth shut for more than a second and Sousuke swears that every time he talks his ears would ring like a bell much so he would wish he were deaf.

So it should take him quite a while to warm up to that Blonde blabber from Iwatobi right?

It should have, but it didn't, because for some reason he  _liked_ the fact that his ears would ring whenever the blonde would talk, he liked that butterflies would rumble in the pit of his belly, he liked that for once, he didn’t mind noise.

But don’t get Sousuke wrong, he still hates noise.

~*~*~*~

Nagisa didn’t particularly love noise, he just liked being vibrant, bringing sunshine into other people’s lives. He didn’t particularly enjoy being at the center of everyone’s attention, he just liked entertaining people. He didn’t crave attention. He just enjoys giving it.

Nagisa doesn’t mean to be noisy. He just cares.

~*~*~*~

Sousuke hates noise.

That the first time Sousuke got to formally meet the Iwatobi team at the Samezuka festival, (bar Nanase since they’ve known each other since middle school, but for the other this was the first time), Nagisa spoke almost too loudly for his preference.

“Ah, Sou-chan’s here!” Nagisa’s voice almost too enthusiastic.

“Sou…chan..?” Sousuke’s puzzled face saying more than it should.

Sousuke doesn’t know if he should find the nickname cute or annoying, but in the end he just allows it to happen, because why not right? If the guy wants to be Sousuke’s friend then he should at least try, even if he knows that Nagisa’s never ending mouth would probably be the end of him.

~*~*~*~

Sousuke hates noise.

But he asks Nagisa out on a date anyway.

“Go out with me.”

Sousuke stands there looking down at the shorter blonde, anxiously waiting for a response, sure but not sure of his feelings, but willing to try. Looking for something more, something that no one else can give him, something that Nagisa might not even be able to give him, but he tries it anyway.

“I’d love to go out with Sou-chan!”

Nagisa looks up, smiling at Sousuke, grasping Sousuke hands into his smaller ones, and Sousuke swears that he feels butterflies in his stomach at that very moment.

“Dinner..then?”, “When did I lose all my confidence?” Sousuke thinks to himself, wondering why he’s at a loss for words.

“Mhmm! Pick me up at 6!”, “See you then Sou-chan!”, and with that Nagisa runs off to God knows where, looking for someone else to chat their ear off, probably Rei, Sousuke thinks.

“What a guy.” Sousuke thinks stunned.

~*~*~*~

Sousuke hates noise.

But as he and Nagisa are celebrating eight months together, in the wee hours of the morning, with skin upon skin, wrinkling the sheets, and Nagisa’s moans filling the spaces and gaps of a lonely room, he’s sure he’s never enjoyed noise so much.

“Continue your physical therapy for me, Sou-chan.” Nagisa moves as to allow Sousuke to wrap his muscular arms around the smaller body.

“I want you to achieve your dream Sou-chan, I want you to be happy.” Nagisa turns around to face the taller man.

“I am happy, Nagisa.”

“I know you are, but I want you to be complete.”

~*~*~*~

Sousuke hates noise.

But when he found out that Nagisa, the person who brought back colour into his life had killed himself, he found out for the first time that he didn’t love silence as much because how could he have not seen it?

How could he have not seen that it wasn’t him who was struggling with being broken? How could he have overlooked that his piece of sunshine was dripping with sadness? How could he have failed to see the pain that Nagisa was harboring? Why did he think so little of the scars on Nagisa’s left wrist?

Rin swears this was the first time he saw Sousuke cry.

~*~*~*~

Sousuke hates noise.

But he lies on his bed clutching on to Nagisa’s uniform, not doing anything to stop the tears from flowing.

He misses his soft hair.

His pink eyes.

His smile.

His laughter.

Sousuke never thought he’d miss noise this much.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't kill me please.


End file.
